


Realize

by alvordion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gen, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvordion/pseuds/alvordion
Summary: Changbin yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada Felix
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	Realize

Felix tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan itu hadir. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat cemburu saat Changbin bergerak kesana kemari memeluk Hyunjin dan Jeongin.

Diam-diam, Felix memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Changbin. Felix menyukai bagaimana Changbin bisa serius dan bercanda di waktu yang bersamaan. Cowok itu begitu bersinar sampai Felix merasa tertelan oleh sinar itu.

Pertama kali Changbin menciumnya di taman, adalah karena permainan stacko kayu saat tim mereka (Minho, Changbin, dan Felix) syuting untuk acara survival Stray Kids sebelum resmi debut.

Barangkali karena Minho memandangnya tajam, mangkanya Felix bilang, "Hmm Changbin-hyung, mencium.......aku." jadi Changbin maju dan mencium pipinya. Felix tertawa keras, malu setengah mati. Itu pertama kalinya seorang cowok mencium pipi Felix.

Barangkali semenjak hari itu, Felix jadi tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Changbin barang sedetik pun. Cowok dark itu memenuhi tiap sudut kepalanya.

Changbin membuat Felix berdebar bahkan ketika Changbin tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi sepertinya Changbin hanya suka mempermainkan perasaannya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Felix memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Changbin, cowok itu tidak pernah serius menanggapi Felix.

Ada rasa getir saat Changbin duduk berdesakan dengan Hyunjin. Mereka sedang melakukan siaran langsung di VLIVE, dan Changbin tidak berhenti memeluk Hyunjin dan menggoda cowok itu. Felix duduk tak jauh dari mereka, disamping Seungmin yang kini sedang sibuk membaca komentar-komentar dari fans.

Sementara itu, Jisung dan Minho mengoceh panjang lebar. Jeongin, Chan, dan Woojin duduk manis mendengarkan.

Felix tidak lagi mendengarkan teman-temannya saling bersahutan. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu. Felix selalu lebih dulu mendusel Changbin, Felix juga selalu lebih dulu menggenggam tangan cowok itu. Tapi alih-alih menanggapi perasaan Felix, Changbin seolah membangun batasan yang tak kasat mata. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak komentar fans yang menyebut Changlix! dimana-mana, nyatanya hanya Felix yang terus berusaha. Tidak ada Changlix yang seungguhnya. Hanya ada Felix yang cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mungkin aku harus menyerah, pikir Felix. Ia hanya beberapa kali tertawa saat Seungmin mengajaknya bicara. Lalu beberapa kali mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk STAY. Selebihnya Felix hanya diam. Ketika VLIVE akhirnya berakhir, Felix buru-buru beranjak dan pergi untuk mencari minuman segar.

.

.

.

"Yongbok?"

Felix duduk di rooftop saat mendengar suara memanggilnya. Cowok itu menoleh dan mendapati Changbin berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Felix.

"Kau langsung beranjak setelah kita siaran." Ujar Changbin yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Disini dingin."

"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi." Ucap Felix bohong. Ia tidak mau menatap Changbin, jadi Felix hanya menatap hamparan langit yang begitu biru sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum gelisah.

Felix terkesiap saat telapak Changbin menyentuh dahinya. Felix langsung mundur sampai membuat Changbin mengerjap terkejut, "Kau kenapa? Tumben tidak suka kusentuh."

Felix menggeleng ribut. Ada perasaan sesak saat Changbin berkata begitu. "Aku cuman capek." Cicit Felix.

Ia bisa melihat Changbin yang melepas jaketnya, mengansurkan miliknya pada Felix. "Nih pake, dingin." Tapi alih-alih menerima seperti biasanya, Felix menggeleng.

"Nggak papa hyung." Ujar Felix. "Jangan terlalu baik padaku."

"Ya! Yongbok-ie! Ada apa sih denganmu?" Teriak Changbin jengkel.

Rasa sedih itu semakin membuat Felix sesak. Changbin tidak boleh terlalu baik padanya lagi jika cowok itu tidak bisa membalas perasaan Felix. Felix tidak mau lukanya semakin dalam.

Felix menunduk saat Changbin menatapnya tajam. Ia masih enggan membuka suara menjawab Changbin. Tidak mungkin kah Felix bilang kalau ia cemburu dan mau menyerah terhadap perasaannya? Yang ada Changbin bakal jijik terhadapnya.

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja." Nada bicara Changbin berubah dingin. Pemuda itu berlalu sambil mengambil jaketnya kasar. Lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak Felix menjauhi Changbin. Para member lain mulai curiga karena tidak ada lagi Felix yang merengek manja ke Changbin. Atau ketika cowok itu meminta siapapun yang duduk disamping Changbin saat makan malam, bertukar kursi dengan Felix.

Woojin yang pertama menyadari hal itu. Kamar mereka bertiga—Changbin, Felix, dan Woojin—biasanya ramai oleh rengekan manja Felix yang minta dipeluk sebelum tidur oleh Changbin. Ranjang Changlix adalah ranjang susun, sementara itu Woojin tidur dengan ranjang sendiri. Changbin ada dibagian bawah dan Felix ada dibagian atas.

Woojin tidak lagi melihat Felix mampir ke ranjang Changbin. Cowok itu juga selalu bangun sebelum Changbin dan tidur setelah Changbin. Woojin selalu melihat Felix yang sibuk dengan berbagai hal diluar dorm.

Di hari libur saat jadwal kosong dan para member bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau, Felix pagi-pagi sekali sudah menghilang dari ranjangnya, cowok itu juga pulang malam sekali bahkan tidak ikut makan malam bersama.

Menjelang satu bulan Changlix yang tidak lagi saling bertegur sapa dan hanya berbicara seperlunya, Felix jatuh sakit. Hari itu mereka seharusnya berlatih bersama untuk persiapan comeback, tapi Felix tidak bisa bangun. Tubuhnya demam tinggi sampai membuat Chan panik.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di studio kecuali Chan dan Felix. Minho dan Hyunjin sedang menjelaskan tentang koreo baru yang mereka buat seminggu lalu ketika Chan masuk ke studio dengan panik. "Felix sakit."

Rasanya, cukup dengan mendengar sepatah kalimat itu, jantung Changbin rasanya seolah diremat. Ia tidak pulang ke dorm semalam karena menginap di studio bersama Jisung.

"Ah, pantas saja waktu kutanya apa dia tidak berangkat latiha, Felix cuman bilang akan menyusul. Duh, seharusnya aku mengecheck keadaannya." Ujar Woojin khawatir.

"Yasudah, aku akan menghubungi manajer supaya menjaga Felix." Bang Chan berucap saat ia sudah lebih tenang. Cowok itu menjauh dari kerumunan untuk berbicara dengan manajer.

Changbin bergerak tidak tenang. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Felix saat cowok itu menjauh, bukannya malah mendiamkan balik. Ada perasaan bersalah menyusup dihatinya.

Saat Chan kembali, pemuda itu berucap, "Aku akan kembali di dorm sebentar karena manajer baru bisa menjaga Felix dua jam lagi. Sebaiknya kalian latihan dulu tanpa aku."

"Hyung!" Teriak Changbin sampai semua member menatapnya bingung. "Boleh aku yang menjaga Yongbok?"

Chan tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Changbin berusaha kembali secepat yang ia bisa. Ketika sampai di dorm, hujan turun dengan deras diluar sana. Kamar mereka lampu nya padam, ruangan itu jadi gelap sekali karena diluar hujan. Changbin naik keatas ranjang tempat Felix tidur setelah menyalakan lampu, lalu mendapati Felix yang tidur menggigil dibalik selimutnya.

Bibir Felix bergetar meski kedua matanya terpejam sempurna. Changbin nyaris menangis karena terlalu khawatir.

"Yongbok-ie?"" Panggil Changbin lembut.

Changbin masuk kedalam selimut Felix dan memeluk cowok itu yang tidak berhenti menggigil. Tubuh Felix gemetar dan sangat panas. Barangkali Felix kelelahan. Cowok itu juga berusaha menghindari Changbin sepanjang waktu.

Pelan-pelan, Changbin mengelus surai Felix yang halus. "Eunggh?" Felix bergerak resah dalam pelukan Changbin. "Changbin-hyung" Felix memekik dan nyaris mendorong Changbin, tapi Changbin buru-buru mencekal pergelangan tangan Felix yang kurus.

"Kenapa disini?" Felix menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang memerah. Barangkali karena suhu tubuh Felix yang terlalu tinggi. Cowok itu begitu sakit baik fisik maupun mental.

Ada suatu rasa sakit yang menyusup dalam dada Changbin. Rasanya menyesal karena mengabaikan Felix selama berminggu-minggu.

"Kamu sakit." Bisik Changbin.

"Pergilah." Ujar Felix parau. Ia membalik badannya sehingga kini Changbin hanya melihat punggung kurus Felix.

"Yongbok, maaf." Changbin tidak pernah meminta maaf setulus itu. Dada nya benar-benar berdentum resah sejak tadi. Keadaan Felix seperti ini membuat Changbin sakit.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Felix, masih memunggungi Changbin.

"Aku sayang kamu." Kalimat itu akhirnya terucap. Barangkali Felix terlalu terkejut sampai membalikkan badannya lagi dengan cepat. Dahinya yang panas bersentuhan dengan dahi Changbin.

"Apa?"

Changbin menggerakkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Felix. Ia begitu ingin menangis dan menyesali semuanya. Selama ini Changbin mengetahui perasaan Felix. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tau. Membiarkan dirinya dengan egois menerima semua kasih sayang Felix tanpa pernah membalasnya.

Padahal ada rasa marah tiap kali Felix berdekatan dengan Chan. Atau ketika Woojin merangkul bahu kecil Felix dengan manja. Changbin merasa ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang mendidih. Ia benci jika Felix bisa dengan mudah disentuh.

"Aku sayang kamu." Ulang Changbin, menatap intens tepat dikedua manik Felix. "Yongbok, hyung minta maaf."

Felix mencengkram ujung kaus nya resah. "Apa Changbin-hyung serius?"

Changbin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku selalu memeluk Hyunjin hanya karena aku suka melihat mu cemburu."

"Hyung~" Feix malu sekali. Jadi ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Changbin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Changbin yang kekar. "Terima kasih."

"Nggak, Yongbok. Aku yang terima kasih." Lalu mencium pelan bibir Felix sambil mengucap doa agar cowok itu segera sembuh.


End file.
